Gangster by Punishment
by LowePlays
Summary: Jason Winaire has lived his life in comfort. He has for 17 years. But after he is caught as a middle man, he is punished. Only, this punishment is from his parents. Jason must leave his family and live with his Aunt and Uncle in Los Santos. But when Jason finds out he is all alone in Los Santos, he starts to take life in the fast lane, stealing to survive. T for Violence and Lang.
1. Chapter 1: Comin' into Town

**Well, I'm back with a new, bigger and harder fan fiction. This has been a little secret project of mine. I've been hush-hush about it with everyone Except RwbyFan. Thanks for your help in this chapter. Post your reviews if you have ideas about future things in this story, but no sex or anything. This guy's still young. Like, nineteen. Also, Like and Favor this story and suggest it to your friends if you enjoy. I'm done talking so enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

My parents were arguing in Father's Office. They'd been shouting for an hour now. I couldn't hear their words but I knew the subject:  
Me. I had been caught trying to steal a car three months before graduation and was imprisoned for four months. My parents, wealthy as they were, would not bail me out and saw my punishment just. But when I was home, I tried to deliver some weed for a bit of cash and was caught with three pounds of it. I'd been snitched on and was imprisoned for another six months. This time my parents bailed me out and were now trying to decide my punishment. But they've never been very good at working on the same thing.  
Suddenly, the shouting stopped. I assumed Mother needed another drink of whiskey. But when the door opened, Father stuck his head out.  
"Jason, come in here." He beckoned to me before slipping back inside. I sat up from my laying position on the small sofa in Father's waiting area. When I walked through the doorway, into Father's office, I saw Mother sitting in one of the two chairs at the front of the desk with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Her hands shook and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. I could tell she was drunk.  
Father was sitting in his business chair by his computer and his stacks of business related papers on his desk.  
"Jason," he said. "I'm... disappointed in your recent behavior. What do you have to say for yourself?" He placed his folded arms on his desk and waited.  
"I was only trying to earn money," I started to explain. "You know I don't have any job or anything. I don't have a car. Some guy walked up to me one day and offered me a deal. It sounded good so I took the deal to steal a car for him. Then the same guy told me why I was caught and told me to get some weed from a friend of his and deliver it to him."  
"Son, we drive you everywhere you need to go. We put food down your throat and a roof, under which to sleep. That basically means we own you, me and your mother. So you obey our rules, got that?"  
"Dad, you told me this last time."  
Now Mother joined in. "But did you listen to your father? No. You went and committed another crime. We now have your punishment planned. Steve?" Father nodded and stood, holding a black booklet and a slip of paper. He slid them towards me.  
"Jason. We won't deal with you anymore. We're sending you to Los Santos." "What?! Why? Where will I go once I get there?"  
"Don't worry. We put in a voicemail to your uncle and aunt, telling them to come pick you up at the airport. If they do forget, which they do, here's the address." He pointed at the second slip, hidden under the plane ticket. I knew the trip would be longer than a hour. Liberty City isn't even in the same state as Los Santos. San Andreas was an Island off the East coast. Liberty City was on the West coast. Way totally different places. "Tomorrow," Father said. "You'll have your packed bag loaded into the car and driven to the airport, with you in it." I knew if I wasn't on that plane, Father would send out an arrest warrant for my head.

The next morning, I rolled off of my bed and landed on my packed bag.  
"Rise and shine, Jason," Father said and he nudged my back.

"Nugh," I groaned. I was still tired. "What time is it?" A clock dropped in front of my, saying that it was 8 on the dot. Wow, great alarm. Father probably waited until the moment this clock said 8:00 to dump me on the floor.

"C'mon, son. We got twenty minutes before you have to be out in that car." I did as asked and got ready. Twenty minutes later I was in the passenger seat of Father's Adder, speeding off to catch a plane to Los Santos, alone.

The flight arrived around midday and I dragged my carry-on as I walked down the hall thing of planes. I emerged from the tunnel and the sun's glare hit my eyes. I tried to shield my eyes and knocked my sunglasses off my face.

"Here, sir," a young woman said. "You dropped these." The girl held out the glasses. I slowly reached out and attempted to take them, but the girl pulled back her hand a bit. "Ah-ah. Nothing here in Los Santos is free. You gotta give me something. Tell me about yourself and I will hand over the glasses." "My name is Jason Winaire," I answered. "And I'm eighteen and a half. Can you give me back my sunglasses?"  
"That wasn't much but a deal's a deal." She held out two hands, one with the glasses and one to shake my hand. I took my glasses and slipped them on. I started to walk away when she grabbed my shirt collar.  
"Shake my hand or never take another breathe," she growled in my ear. I could see a cop about three hundred feet away casually avoiding looking at us. This girl could kill me and she was willing to.  
"Fine. Its not even a big deal." I shook her hand after she let my lucky blue shirt go.  
"I'm Sharon," she said. I let go of her hand and let mine drop. Sharon smirked at me before walking away. What the hell happened there?

I knew that my Uncle wasn't here as soon as I scanned the crowd. There were no signs with my name on it. I wasn't just going to wait around or anything, waiting for him so I just grabbed my bags from the ground. I walked out of the sliding glass doors into the beautiful sunlight. It was a warm day in Los Santos. Kinda hot, actually. I walked down the concrete sidewalk a bit and hailed one of the twenty cabs parked outside. "You got cash, son?" The gruff guy in the front seat was chewing on one of those old cigars you see in movies.  
"Yeah. I got some cash. I need to go to this address." I handed him the slip of paper with the address on it.  
"You going way out there," he asked.  
"Yeah? Why," I asked tentatively.  
"Son, that'll cost you almost three hundred bucks, going out to practically the other side of San Andreas. The place is in Blaine County. Sorry kid. You'll need to find a ride from some rando." I got out of the guy's cab before he finished and walked away.

The next half hour was unsuccessful. No one in a block was going to this Blaine county. I'd asked almost everyone. The two hundred and twenty in my pocket wasn't enough for a cab and no one else was willing to drive there.

Suddenly, a figure from the shadows walked up to me.

"I've heard about your plans. Here is some advice. But first I must tell you something. You see all these people. They're getting into their cars to go a mile. A human can easily go that far. Why not give these lazy bums a push and steal their car? They'll live, but you'll have a car." The man turned too fast for me to ask any questions. His face was covered by a black scarf except his left eye. Damn, he's weird.

But, after ten more useless minutes, I was ready to take the Mystery man's advice. Passing by the airport was a Declasse Asea. It was silver and it was a pretty cheap looking car. The speed limit in the port's zone was, like, five miles an hour since that's how slow everyone else moved. Deciding fast, I jumped up and jogged/snuck up behind the Asea and thought of myself like a spy. They had the right to take a car without warning, didn't they? I pulled my guilt down and my courage up.

_three, two... One!_

At the end of my countdown, I sprung up from behind the car and ripped open the driver's door and saw a middle aged man. I didn't want to do it but I ripped the man from the car... Or at least I tried. The seat belt was still fastened. Seeing his chance, the guy socked me in the jaw. While I was dazed the guy tried to close his door, only problem was I was there. He slammed his door into my right hip and pain shot through my leg. That shook me out.

The second try was more successful. I grabbed the guy's seat belt and clicked the pin. The spring in the base pulled back the slack and smacked the old man in the face, splitting his chin. I took advantage now and pulled the guy out of his seat. Now the car was mine. Hee hee hee!

* * *

**How was that? Please leave your comments and reviews. I can't get better without criticism and support. Anyway, I'll try to publish the next chapter ASAP. I was just so excited about this story. LowePlays, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gettin' Started

**Hey, guys. It's here. The second chapter is here right on time. That's weird for me. They're either early, late, or two months off. Well, my time is sort of stretched since I have a new school term to start, I'm gonna try starting back up on my Zombie story and my Freddy Fazbear story is hard to keep up on since my ideas are hard to settle. Anyways, this isn't FNAF. This is GTA V. On with the story.**

* * *

I hopped into the still-running Asea and closed the door. At least I got a ride, I thought. But at what cost? That man I'd just robbed was just an innocent guy. "He'll be fine," a voice in my head said. At least, I think it was in my head. I drove off while snaking through the maze of cars.

I liked the car after a mile or so. It was fast, but I never went faster than 120km/h. I could just feel its power. The thoughts of robbery were gone from my head. I felt like I was just driving along.

That is, until I realized I didn't know where I was going. The streets were crowded at some points and barren in others. The layout of the city was easy enough to see by its grid-like streets. But when I realized I didn't know where I was when I passed a sign that read, 'Vinewood Hills.' It wasn't like I could just ask someone where this Blaine County was.

"Are you lost," a voice behind me asked. I spun in my seat to see the shady figure from before. "I see you took my advice. I've just been wondering how long it would take you to notice me or your surroundings."  
"How the hell did you get here?" _How'd he even get in my car?_  
"Take it easy. I'm a friend who will lead you to greatness. The friend who will teach you the-"  
"Yeah, yeah," I said, cutting off the stranger. "Enough with your friend bullshit. Either tell me how to get to Blaine County or get out."  
"Now, now. I wanted to give you a gift. To start you on your road to success." The guy held out a small box.  
"Who the hell even talks like that, 'your road to success'?" I took the box. "What the hell even is this?"  
"Open it and you will see. This gift will start you on your way. And it is here I must leave you. Los Santos may be big but we will see each other again." He opened the door of my Asea and climbed out into Vinewood Hills.  
"I'm kinda scared of that guy," I said to myself. "But at least he left me a present." I tugged on the silk ribbon and pulled of the velvet box top off. I peered inside to see in a silk lining, a .45 caliber Pistol and a IFruit Phone.  
"For this guy to give me a phone and gun he must be a rich man..."

The drive to Blaine County was a long one. The good thing, I hadn't seen cops down the road the entire time so I was free to lay down the gas pedal. I sped down the almost barren highway at max speed, the engine protesting. I even scared some old people.  
Slowly, the terrain turned from grass and trees to sand and rocks. Now I looked at the address. I could see the town from here. It was really more of a trailer park than a town. I slowed down to about 40km/h and cruised by the houses, looking for 1733.

After an hour of searching, I found the place. It was old and practically a few metal sheets held together with rusty bolts. Plus two wheels. It was the worst one on the street. If you could call it a street. But it did look similar to the other houses so I walked up and knocked on the door. A sheet beside the door came loose from reverberations.  
"I guess they're not in... Wait. What am I even gonna do while I'm Los Santos. I can't go back home and I don't have anyone to stay with. This has got to be one of my worst days of my life."

Just as I was getting in 'my' car, my new phone rang.  
"Hello," I asked into it.  
"Is this the new guy in town," the voice on the other end asked.  
"Yeah? My name is Jason. Yours?"  
"Okay Jason. I'm sending you the cords to my place on Amarillo Vista. I'm Lester." The phone made a click sound and the line went dead. I looked down at the phone for caller ID, but the number was *67'd. Then the screen flashed and a map appeared with a purple line coming from what I assumed to be me, all the way back into Los Santos and to a short road labeled, 'Amarillo Vista'. I then decided to pay this Lester a visit.

Before I'd reached the outskirts of Los Santos, I got a message from an Unknown at sunset.  
"Just saw you drive past. You got a nice car and I need some help with a delivery. Meet me." Cords were printed beneath the message in a sort of hyperlink. I touched them and the map changed end points. The line came to a large open space on my screen just outside of Los Santos. There was a choice of going to Lester's or to this guy... Wait. There's another text.  
"Be there or I'll send some Hitmen after you." Oh my god. This is some deep shit here! I'm definitely going to this guy.

Looking at the GPS occasionally, I maneuvered my car to the place on the map. It was a rail yard that looked pretty normal except there was a beat up blue and black Gauntlet parked just outside. I pulled up next to the muscle car and turned off my car. From behind a rail car, a man in a gray mask came forward.  
"So you're the one who called me out?" I called to him.  
"I'll answer your questions after you answer mine. Did boss give you your starter package?" _Geez. He's pushy.  
_"You mean the phone and gun?"  
"So he did," He said, scratching his hair. "Well, what's your name?"  
"My name is Jason Winaire," I answered.  
"Do you have a cooler name in mind? Because Jason sounds kinda lame for a gangster." _Gangster?_  
"What do you mean, for a gangster?"  
"You stole that car," he said, gesturing to the Asea. "Right? Only a gangster would steal a car in broad daylight. Now would be the time thieves come out and the little wimps called average citizens go hide in their homes."  
"But I'm not a gangster. I just needed a ride and no one would give me one." I tried to defend my actions, but, secretly, I liked the sound of being a gangster.  
"I can see it in your eyes, you want this. Now, I need you to take this package." He held out a small cardboard that was roughly the size of a computer mouse. "Take this package to Lester. He's expecting you. No get out of here you little shit!"  
"Wait. I want to ask you one more question. Can my new name be...The Shredder?"  
"That's not my call, dawg. That be yours." He started his muscle car and revved it up, so loudly my ears started ringing. I stood there with a box in my hand and a new name.

Than my phone buzzed with a new message. It was from Lester.  
"Hey, um... Where are you? You were supposed to be here by now. Hurry it up." Fine. Fine. I'm coming. I walked to my Asea and hopped in. I started the car and heard the radio on. Now, I don't remember the radio ever being on when I turned the car off. I clicked the power button and the current rap music cut off.  
"Hey, man," a voice from the back said. "That was my jam. Turn it back on." I turned and saw the man in black in the backseat again. I opened my mouth to start yelling at him but he cut me off.  
"Now, now. None of that. I am only here to lead you on your path to success. The path of a thug, a gangster."  
"Yeah, yeah. You said that already. And I told you to knock off that 'path of success' bullshit."  
"Okay Mr. Grouchy Pants. Just drive to Lester's place. I need to meet with him, too."  
"How'd you know I was going to Lester's?"  
"I was here the whole time. I could hear every word you guys said. Now drive. Start your path of-. Sorry." I put the car in reverse after I glared at the shadow man. I quickly left the rail yard and followed the GPS directions to Amarillo Vista.

"Go on," The man in shadows prodded. "Knock on the door. Lester is always home. You'll see why in a second." I did as told and knocked, hard. I heard some clangs and some cluttering inside before a man in glasses and a wheelchair opened the door.  
"Hey. Uh, you must be Jason. Come on in. You too, boss." Lester moved his wheelchair back and out of the way. It was dark inside and there where a few strewn about computer parts.  
"Lester? I got a package for you. Here you go." I handed Lester the box and he opened it slowly, like there was a bomb inside. Then he pulled out whatever was inside and stored it in his pocket as fast as he could.  
"Ah, good. Thanks Jason."  
"Welcome. So... What did you call me here for?"  
"Yeah. Right. I need you to do something for me. Don't worry. It'll benefit you too," Lester said with a smirk.

* * *

**So Jason has met Lester and completed his first job. Plus he has a new name. I got the idea from Ninjutsu and Wolverine. From the claws. Who knows what'll happen to Shredder now, what jobs he'll get. Not even I know. That's why I'm going to need you help. Send me PMs and review to tell me anything you want to happen. Even change his name. Seriously. I never completed the game or played much online, so I'm gonna need some help with this one. LowePlays, signing out.**


End file.
